Growing up
by arianne namikaze
Summary: OneShot-Songfic. Minato le da diferentes consejos sobre la vida a su hijo aún no nacido, Naruto. Family Uzumaki. Yaoi NaruSasuNaru.


**Growing up**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de NARUTO no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La canción GROWING UP tampoco es mía, pertenece a Macklemore  & Ryan Lewis feat. Ed Sheeran.

 **Advertencias:** Es un fic - o songfic - de la familia Uzumaki durante el embarazo de Kushina y los sucesos siguientes, por lo tanto será canon en algunos puntos de la historia, pero no contemplara el final del manga, por lo cual será en parte un fic **YAOI** , BL, hombrexhombre NasuSasuNaru. ¡Si no te gusta no lo leas.! No sigue un orden cronológico Posible narrativa extraña (?) Intento de comedia (?) Además, creo que tiene tanto OcC que puede que a alguien le de algo o.O Están advertidos xD

No tengo beta, por lo tanto todos los errores ortográficos, de coherencia y cohesión son míos, me disculpo por esta parte -\\\\\\-

Por si a alguien le queda la duda es un fic FAMILY UZUMAKI con toques NaruSasu o SasuNaru como lo prefieran ;3

 **Resumen:** OneShot-Songfic. Minato le da diferentes consejos sobre la vida a su hijo aún no nacido, Naruto. Family Uzumaki. Yaoi NaruSasuNaru.

* * *

 **OneShot-Songfic**

 _They say boys don't cry_

 _But your daddy shed a lot of tears_

Minato lloraba por un futuro perdido al lado de su pequeña familia mientras sentía como su sangre poco a poco abandonaba su cuerpo por la herida infringida por el Kyubi, lloraba por su amada esposa y su adorado hijo, que ninguno de los dos vería crecer.

 _They say I should be a strong man_

 _But baby, I'm still filled with fear_

\- ¡Debemos hacer algo con el Clan Uchiha! - reclamaban los ancianos del consejo al Cuarto Hokage.

Minato se negaba a traicionar de esa manera a un amigo como Fugaku y a un Clan entero de Konoha.

El rubio se prometió buscar otra forma de resolver los problemas con los Uchiha. Pero no lo consiguió, y en unos años, aquel niño que él mismo había vaticinado que tendría la mentalidad de un Hokage cargaría con una pesada carga sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

 _I just wanna be a good dad_

 _Will I be? I have no idea_

Minato nunca sabrá si llegaría o no a ser un buen padre, pero el rubio se conformaba con saber que su hijo se convirtió en un buen hombre, en un excelente ninja, un gran amigo, un amado esposo y un adorado padre.

 _They say girls shouldn't be tough_

 _And moms should raise their kids at home_

 _But baby, I know that that isn't true_

 _Cause your momma's the toughest person I know_

Desde el día que conoció a Kushina Uzumaki supo que sería la mujer de su vida, también supo que era muy orgullosa y testaruda, y que tenía un genio de los mil demonios.

Con el pasar de los años esa increíble mujer con cabellos rojos como el fuego se convirtió en una temida kunoichi, la Habanero Sangriento.

\- El que esté embarazada no significa que este invalida-ttebane. - reprochó Kushina a su vapuleado marido.

\- Claro que no cariño. - respondió Minato desde el suelo.

 _I wanna raise you to be like her_

 _And watch you show the world how to do it on your own_

Minato esperaba que su hijo heredara esa fuerza vital de la que gozaba su esposa, pareciera que nada nunca podía pararla, que las adversidades no podían con ella.

Ese deseo del Cuarto Hokage se vio cumplido, Naruto heredó esa fuerza vital que lo impulsaba a nunca rendirse, se convirtió en el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

 _I'm still tryna figure out who I am_

 _I don't wanna mess this up or do this wrong_

Minato se preocupaba, era lo único que podía hacer, se acercaba el día del parto y aunque Kushina se mostraba fuerte, él temía por su pequeña familia, por si algo salía mal. Pero ver a su esposa tan tranquila y contenta mientras arregla las cosas de su hijo lo tranquilizaba, todo saldría bien y en 5 días sería el más nuevo padre de Konoha.

 _I'm gonna be there for your first breath_

Claro que estuvo ahí cuando su pequeño hijo dio su primer suspiro en este mundo, con su boquita pequeña hecha un mohín y su escaso cabello rubio desordenado sobre su pequeña cabecita.

\- Papá vuelve pronto. - dice besando una de las mejillas del infante antes de ir a rescatar a su mujer. _Espero que Kushina nunca sepa que he pensado eso_ se decía Minato mientras cogía una de sus kunais y se teletransportaba.

 _I don't know if I'll be there for your first step_

 _I can promise you that I'll try to work less_

El Joven Cuarto Hokage estaba enterrado - literalmente - en papeles.

\- Dos horas después del derrumbamiento de los informes. Aún nadie se dio cuenta de mi desaparición. Si alguien llega a encontrar esta grabación. - decía el rubio hablando con una grabadora. - díganle a mi esposa e hijo que los amaba de todo corazón, que me arrepiento de no poder pasar más tiempo con ellos.

\- Minato, quieres salir de ahí. - le hablo el Tercero. - son solo papeles.

\- No son "solo papeles" - grito el rubio levantándose de golpe. - son instrumentos de castigo puestos en la tierra por Kami-sama. A este paso veré a mi hijo cuando ya sea un hombre, me perderé sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer papá. - grito desesperado mientras juntaba los papeles. - Además, creo que estas cosas se reproducen solas, juraría que no había tantos informes hace un momento.

\- No exageres Minato. - reía el Tercero. - Kushina tan solo tiene tres meses de gestación, tendrás tiempo para todo, aun eres joven.

Pero Minato no tuvo tiempo, no estuvo allí cuando un pequeño rubio dio sus primeros pasos en dirección de un joven peli plata con medio rostro cubierto, tampoco cuando sin querer llamo _papá_ a un Tercer Hokage que jugaba con él.

 _For your sweet 16, you get a bus pass_

Por primera vez en su corta existencia Naruto deseo tener una vida normal, sin un mejor amigo con deseos de venganza cercanos al genocidio, sin amigas peli rosas obsesionadas con vengadores genocidas, sin maestros que le recordaban a alguien, sin profecías sobre niños, sin mierdas como Akatsuki, sin Madara a joder la existencia del mundo.

Ser simplemente Naruto Uzumaki de 16 años, huérfano, pero cuyos padres lo amaron antes de morir, con buenos - y raros - amigos, con maestros dulces, o que leen libros pervertidos o escriben dichos libros pervertidos.

El rubio deseaba que por una vez, su mayor preocupación hubiera sido coger el autobús a tiempo.

 _Had your heart broken? Been there, done that_

 _I love you and I can't give you enough of that._

\- ¿Es así cómo se siente-ttebayo? - se preguntó el rubio mirando al blanco techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Se siente que Naruto? - pregunto Jiraiya que entró en la habitación de hospital de Naruto cuando salió Sakura.

\- Darte cuenta que la chica que te gusta nunca te querrá como tú a ella-ttebayo. - respondió el rubio. Que tu mejor amigo te abandone medio muerto en el Valle del Fin, completo Naruto en su cabeza.

¿Una chica? pensé que el niño estaba enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha se decía el Sannin de los sapos mientras miraba atentamente al chico en la cama.

\- Lo que tienes es un corazón roto, se te pasará, como todo en esta vida, el tiempo lo cura todo. - fueron las sabias palabras de Jiraiya, pues el también tuvo el corazón partido por una serpiente de ojos dorados, aun le dolía, pero no como hace algunos años. - Además, no será la primera ni la última vez que te romperán el corazón, y tú también romperás algunos en unos años más. - Como el de la niña Hyuga o el del Kazekage de Suna pensaba el mayor. - es parte del ciclo de la vida, aun estas creciendo.

\- Mmmm… - simplemente respondió el rubio antes de cerrar los ojos, lo que lo tenía tan taciturno no era el haberse dado cuenta que Sakura-chan solo lo veía como un amigo, sino, por el abandono se Sasuke, eso le dolía más que todas las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, infringidas por el muy Teme cabe destacar, era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón, el contenedor del Kyubi esperaba que Jiraiya tuviera razón y eso se le pasara con los días, era una sensación horrible, no deseaba volver a sentirla, mucho menos infringir un dolor así a otra persona.

 _Don't try to change the world, find something that you love_

 _And do it every day_

 _Do that for the rest of your life_

 _And eventually, the world will change_

El nombre de Naruto Uzumaki se transformó en una leyenda, pero él continuó siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo, algo tonto, con una sonrisa como el sol, continuó con su propio camino ninja, fue tan constante en su forma de ver el mundo shinobi, que al final de su vida, se dio cuenta que realmente causó un gran cambio en el mundo.

 _Listen to your teachers, but cheat in calculus_

\- ¡Naruto! - se escuchó una voz de ultratumba. - ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- ¡Na-nada Iruka-sensei! - respondió el niño de 10 años intentado esconder los papeles de la vista de un iracundo Iruka Umino.

\- No me mientas Naruto. - dijo el chunnin.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo Iruka-sensei, si continúa interrumpiéndome no podré acabar el examen-ttebayo. - respondió el rubio sonriendo angelicalmente.

\- Me quedo con estas. - dijo Iruka mientras cogía los papeles que Naruto intentaba esconder. - Al acabar las clases ven a la sala de profesores, tendremos una seria conversación.

\- Si Iruka-sensei. - respondió con un mohín el rubio.

 _Tell the truth, regardless of the consequence_

\- Mocoso solo te lo preguntare una vez. - hablo Kurama con aquella voz que hace mucho no utilizaba, la que prometía montañas enteras destruidas y muerte por doquier. - ¿Haz utilizado el modo sennin sumado al modo kyubi mientras tenias sexo con el Uchiha amargado?

\- Kurama, entiéndelo. - reía nerviosamente el rubio rascándose la nuca. - Estábamos peleando/entrenando y se nos fue de la mano-ttebayo.

Kurama sabía que Naruto nunca mentiría, el mocoso siempre prefirió decir la verdad, el muy maldito admitía sus culpas sin ambages, con una sonrisa tonta y un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

\- Me siento sucio Naruto. No debes usar mis poderes para follar como conejos con tu maldita pareja. - gruño el zorro, antes de sonreír ampliamente para empezar a carcajearse a pleno pulmón por el destino de su contenedor. - Estas tan jodido mocoso. - decía entre risas.

\- Kurama me estas asustando-ttebayo. - respondió el rubio viendo como el zorro reía con malicia.

\- Solo una cosa mocoso. ¿Cuándo estaban follando quién fue el pasivo? - preguntó el zorro al acabar de reír, ante la falta de respuesta volvió a insistir. - ¿Quien fue Naruto?

\- Eres un zorro pervertido-ttebayo. - lo acusó el rubio apuntándole con un dedo.

\- Respóndeme Naruto. - hablo ya con mayor seriedad el zorro.

\- Sasuke-ttebayo. - respondió el rubio algo cohibido por estar hablando de sus intimidades.

\- Joder. - murmuró el zorro antes de volver a reír a carcajadas, tirándose al suelo pues sus patas temblaban de la risa que le sacudía el cuerpo. - Estás tan muerto mocoso.

\- ¡Kurama! ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto histérico el rubio.

\- ¡Pues que has preñado al maldito Uchiha! - respondió volviendo a reír a carcajadas. - Ahora quiero ver cómo le cuentas esto al Uchiha bastardo, pues "siempre hay que decir la verdad, es mi camino ninja" - lo imito el zorro para luego reír con más fuerza.

\- ¡Déjate de bromas-ttebayo ! - le recrimino el rubio desesperado.

\- No es una broma mocoso. - respondió Kurama al recuperar el aliento. - Es una característica de mi chakra mezclado con el del modo sennin sumado a las habilidades del chico Uchiha, juntando todo eso, son tan fértiles como conejos en época de apareamiento. En resumen, no importaba quien fuera abajo ese día, tendrían un bollo en el horno seguro. Felicidades Naruto, acabas de romper otra ley de la naturaleza, realmente eres el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. - volvió a reír el zorro.

\- Estoy tan muerto-ttebayo. - murmuró Naruto estupefacto mientras digería la nueva buena noticia.

Como única respuesta recibió el sonido de las carcajadas de cierto zorro de nueve colas.

 _And every day, give your momma a compliment_

\- Abuela Tsunade hoy está muy guapa-ttebayo. - dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras entraba al consultorio de Tsunade en el hospital de Konoha.

\- ¿A quién llamas "abuela"? - respondió la rubia dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Abuela Tsunade no me pegues-ttebayo! - reclamó el rubio. - Mire que estaba siendo amable.

\- ¡No estabas siendo amable! - contradijo la Sannin. - estabas intentando escaquearte de la revisión de tu brazo. - le gruño mientras lo hacía sentarse en una silla y comenzaba a cortar las vendas que envolvían todo el brazo derecho del rubio. - Sabes que necesito revisarlo periódicamente para ver si tu cuerpo lo acepta correctamente.

\- Ya lo sé-ttebayo. No soy tan tonto. - respondió el rubio mientras miraba lo que hacía la Quinta con su "nuevo" brazo.

\- ¿Así que admites que eres algo tonto? - se burló la rubia.

\- ¡Ehh! Nunca lo he negado-ttebayo. - rió el rubio. - Y no mentía abuela Tsunade, hoy se ve más guapa de lo normal. ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Naruto. - rió la rubia.

\- ¡Qué mala eres abuela Tsunade-ttebayo!. - reclamo el rubio mientras hacía un puchero.

La Quinta tan solo rió y continuó con su trabajo. Naruto era un hombre hecho prácticamente, pero aún conservaba algunos comportamientos infantiles que lo hacían adorable. Era como un gran día de sol en verano.

\- Nunca cambies Naruto. - habló de nuevo la médico después de acabar con la revisión del rubio.

\- ¿Ehh? - respondió el rubio no sabiendo a qué se refería la mujer mayor.

\- Nada. - dijo Tsunade. - Tu cuerpo se adapta correctamente al implante. En unos semanas más supongo que acabara de sanar. De cualquier manera en tres días a la misma hora te quiero aquí para otra revisión.

\- ¡Señor, sí señor! - respondió el rubio haciendo un saludo militar. - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo abuela Tsunade?

\- Claro. - gruño con un tic en el ojo por todos los "abuela" que había recibido en tan solo 30 minutos.

\- ¡Pero nada de beber! - retruco el rubio. - Shizune me mataría si te dejara beber en horario de trabajo.

\- Vale, vale.. - respondió con un suspiro, la tenían tan controlada con lo del consumo de alcohol. - ¿Vamos al Ichiraku Ramen?

\- ¡Sí! - respondió encantado el rubio. - Eres la mejor abuela Tsunade

 _Take your girl to the prom_

 _But don't get too drunk hanging out the limo_

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke-teme! No puedes faltar a la fiesta-ttebayo. - regañaba Naruto al último Uchiha.

\- Claro que puedo faltar. No estoy obligado a ir. - respondió escuetamente el moreno.

\- No, no estás obligado. ¡Pero tienes que ir-ttebayo! Es la conmemoración por el primer año del final de la IV Guerra Shinobi. - le dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno en el sofá del nuevo departamento de este último, pues con la destrucción de Konoha a causa de Pain, la mansión y el barrio Uchiha desaparecieron. - ¡Vengaaaa! Si es por no tener pareja para el baile puedes venir conmigo, hasta rentare una limusina. - continuo el rubio sonriéndole inocentemente mientras tomaba la única mano de Sasuke.

\- Idiota. - respondió el moreno apretando un poco la mano de Naruto antes de levantarse y darle un puñetazo en la cara al rubio.

\- ¿Eso es un sí-ttebayo? - preguntó Naruto después de recuperarse del golpe.

\- Hump. - fue su única respuesta.

\- Yo creo que es un sí-ttebayo. - repuso sonriéndole zorrunamente.

Naruto no pudo cumplir lo de _"_ no emborracharse", fue su primera cita junto a su buen amor, y no se le ocurrió una mejor manera de festejarlo, bueno, si se le pasó otra cosa por su rubia cabeza, pero Kami-sama sabía que ni él era tan tonto como para insinuar tener sexo en la primera cita, Ero-sennin siempre decía que eso no era algo que un caballero debería hacer, además que ofendería a tu pareja, y teniendo en cuenta que su compañero para la fiesta era Sasuke Uchiha, lo más probable era que lo hubiera freído a chidoris.

 _Slow dance with your woman in your arms_

Luego de digerir la noticia de su inminente paternidad, habérselo contado a Sasuke, sobrevivido a la ira de este con todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, ir a hablar con la Abuela Tsunade para que ésta confirmara la noticia, volver a asumir la afirmativa por parte de la rubia Hokage y sobrevivir a otra ronda de golpes por parte de su pareja, al fin estaban en el momento de tomar decisiones sobre el futuro.

Sasuke se negaba a que su heredero naciera fuera del matrimonio, por lo tanto se casarían, a Naruto esa decisión lo no molesto, siempre supo que pasaría el resto de su vida junto al Teme, con o sin un papel que dijera que estaban unidos. Sin embargo, el moreno se negaba a casarse con una barriga de embarazo, lo que ocasionó que tuvieran que realizar los preparativos para la ceremonia rápidamente, pues:

\- No, no pueden simplemente casarse y ya. - les amonesto la Hokage. - Son personajes públicos, eres el último descendiente de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha además de ser uno de los ninjas que venció a Kagura. - dijo señalando al moreno. - Y tu, eres el más grande héroe de la historia de la villa Naruto, igualmente eres el otro ninja que venció a la coneja del mal. No pueden simplemente desposarse en una ceremonia secreta. - anticipándose a las protestas de la pareja continuó. – No, no debe ser un espectáculo público. - los tranquilizó. - simplemente invitaremos a los líderes de Clanes de la aldea así como a las Kages, el resto de los invitados pueden ser sus amigos. - término.

Como los próximos padres no tenían conocimientos sobre los ritos de unión y tampoco les interesaba organizar una ceremonia de matrimonio, les dejaron el trabajo a sus amigas - Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Tenten -, bajo la supervisión de Tsunade, pues ninguno de ellos quería terminar casándose en la fantasía juvenil de sus amigas.

Ellos simplemente se volcaron en la búsqueda de la casa perfecta, pues ambos vivían en sus respectivos minúsculos departamentos donde no podían empezar a formar una familia sin que alguno de los dos tuviera que dormir en el balcón de la casa.

Para el día de la tan esperada boda, Sasuke ya tenía casi dieciséis semanas de gestación, ya empezaba a notarse una ligera distorsión en el abdomen, nada que el traje tradicional que le obligaron a usar no pudiera ocultar. Aún no habían hallado la casa de sus sueños, pero tenían tres candidatas que los hacían dudar. Tendrían tiempo, para cuando el bebé naciera ya tendrían la casa y todo lo que el pequeño Uzumaki-Uchiha fuera a necesitar.

En ese momento decidieron simplemente disfrutar de la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia de unión, todo fue muy sobrio y hasta cierto punto romántico - se notaban las manos de sus amigas en esos detalles -, el discurso de la Hokage, quien oficializó su unión, hablo de un nuevo futuro para todos, de amor y concordia, pues si estos dos podían casarse es que existía la posibilidad de una paz duradera, o ese era el mensaje que la Quinta quería transmitir.

Estaban en medio de la pista de baile, inaugurando la fiesta con su supuesta "canción de pareja", pues ellos nunca habían elegido algo así de cursi, sencillamente se mecían suavemente junto a los acordes de la melodía, seguir el movimiento del otro era tan fácil como respirar, al final de cuentas, siempre tuvieron un encaje perfecto, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

 _Sneak her in after but boy, you better tiptoe_

\- ¿Qué haces Naruto? - pregunto Sakura viendo a su amigo escondido detrás de un poste observando a su marido hacer las compras.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! - hablo sobresaltado cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y tirando de ella detrás del poste también. - Vigilo al Teme-ttebayo. - respondió el rubio volviendo a fijar su mirada en su muy embarazada pareja. - La abuela Tsunade ya le ha dicho que con sus seis meses de gestación no debería de levantar peso o fatigarse mucho. ¡Pero el Teme no me escucha! - gruño enfadado el rubio. - dice que está esperando un hijo no válido-ttebayo.

\- Ya conoces a Sasuke-kun, siempre fue muy independiente y testarudo. - sonrió Sakura viendo a su rubio amigo sufrir lo indecible por ver a su pareja con una bolsa con tres tomates en una mano.

\- Muy testarudo-ttebayo. Te puedes creer que el otro día le dije que no empezara a pintar la habitación de Menma sin mí y cuando llegué había un bote de pintura abierto y el Teme estaba agarrado al retrete dejando su primera papilla pues dijo que el olor de la pintura le revolvió el estómago-ttebayo, lo lleve corriendo donde la abuela Tsunade, dijo que no era nada grave, que generalmente las gestantes no aguantaban los olores fuertes como el de la pintura.

\- Naruto, sabes que sé que me estas siguiendo no. - hablo de repente Sasuke muy cerca de su tapadera. - Eres muy malo espiando a la gente dobe. Hola Sakura. - saludo el moreno.

\- ¡Teme! ¡Solo me preocupo por ti-ttebayo! - grito el rubio al verse descubierto.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun. - saludo sonriente la kunoichi. - ¿Como están tu y Menma-chan? - preguntó acercándose a su amigo y acariciando su voluminoso vientre.

\- Mejor si su hiperactivo padre dejara de ser un histérico sobreprotector. - gruñó el moreno.

Sakura tan solo rió, esos dos nunca cambiaran, pensaba mientras veía como Naruto le arrancaba la bolsa de tomates a Sasuke y prácticamente lo obliga a dejarse cargar, solo para que el Uchiha le diera un coscorrón y continuará caminando.

\- ¿Vienes Sakura-chan? - pregunto el rubio mientras seguía a su pareja. - Iremos a comer al Ichiraku Ramen-ttebayo. Al teme le dio antojo de ramen. - comentó feliz el rubio. - Se nota que Menma-chan es hijo mío. - se carcajeo contento.

\- Claro. - respondió sonriendo escuchando la charla de sus amigos sobre el mejor tipo de ramen, a la pelirosa se le hacía muy extraño que Sasuke-kun hablara de ello. Supongo que es el embarazo se dijo la kunoichi.

 _Don't wake your mom up_

\- ¡Iruka-sensei! - llamaba a voz de grito Naruto a su antiguo profesor mientras entraba por la ventana de la habitación del moreno.

La imagen que el joven Naruto de 19 años encontró lo dejó estupefacto en el sitio, acostado junto a su muy querido Iruka-sensei se encontraba el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei ¡igual de desnudo que Iruka-sensei!

Las caras de las tres personas en la habitación eran incomparables, mientras Naruto estaba en estado de shock, pues acabo de descubrir que Iruka era un ser humano que practicaba sexo y ¡lo practicaba con Kakashi! De todas las personas del mundo fue y escogió a un pervertido. Solo Kami-sama sabrá las cosas que le habrá hecho a Iruka-sensei pensaba un incrédulo Naruto.

Iruka solo quería que lo tragara la tierra, con el rostro rojo como el sharingan de los Uchiha y las manos inquietas intentando cubrir su desnudez junto a la de su pareja.

Kakashi, bueno, Kakashi lo tomaba con filosofía, siempre supo que algún día tendrian que contarle lo de su relación a Naruto, solo no pensó que fuera de esta manera, con Iruka y él desnudos en la cama del primero y Naruto entrando por la ventana a arruinar sus posibilidades de sexo mañanero.

\- Naruto... - comenzó inseguro el moreno para ser interrumpido al momento por su querido estudiante.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos-ttebayo?! - grito histérico el rubio para continuar con una cantidad increíble de preguntas. - ¿Algún día me lo dirían? ¿Era el único que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Vuestra relación es seria? ¡Más vale que los sea Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei es un hombre de matrimonio-ttebayo. - amenazó el rubio a su maestro peliplata. - ¿Hace cuanto están juntos? ¿Piensan casarse pronto?

\- Tranquilízate Naruto. - le dijo Kakashi antes de responder a sus preguntas. - Desde hace unos dos años. Sí, te lo íbamos a contar. No, solo los más cercanos a nosotros lo saben. Sí Sakura lo sabe. - completo el copy nin anticipándose a la próxima pregunta de Naruto. - No encontramos el momento adecuado. Claro que es seria, yo también soy un hombre de matrimonio. - ojito feliz marca Kakashi. - Esa ya la respondí. Pensamos casarnos, pero no sabemos cuándo. - finalizo mirando a Iruka que asentía a cada una de sus respuestas.

\- Naruto, ve a la sala y esperamos ahí si. Nos vestiremos y hablaremos contigo. - continuo Iruka ya más tranquilo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Ese día Naruto aprendió dos cosas, la primera nunca entrar en la habitación de un adulto sin llamar antes y la segunda el ¡rostro de Kakashi-sensei! De todo el trauma emocional que sufrió, al menos saco algo positivo.

 _do yoga, learn 'bout karma_

\- ¡Konohamaru! ¡No es lo que crees-ttebayo! - grito Naruto a un atónito Konohamaru que lo veía en una posición comprometedora con cierto Uchiha. - Solo estamos practicando yoga y nos caímos.

\- Yo emm… Los dejo solos Naruto-nii-chan. - respondió el moreno mirando a todos los lados menos a la pareja tirada en medio del campo de entrenamiento, con su rubio hermano mayor entre las piernas de Sasuke, con las ropas desarregladas, rostros rojos y cuerpos sudorosos. - Tsunade-sama te manda llamar. - dijo con voz queda para a continuación salir corriendo del local.

\- ¡Konohamaru! - volvió a gritar el rubio.

\- Quítate Usuratonkachi. - le reclamó Sasuke empujándole con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Sasuke-teme. - protestó el rubio por el trato recibido.

El karma existe se decía Kurama mientras reía, nunca era un día aburrido si tu contenedor era Naruto Uzumaki.

The quickest way to happiness? Learning to be selfless

\- Acabe. - decía Naruto mientras juntaba las últimas herramientas que había utilizado para reformar la antigua casa de sus padres, esta se encontraba a las afueras de Konoha, por lo cual no se vio afectada por el ataque de Pain, era muy grande, pensada para tener muchos niños le había comentado Kakashi-sensei. _Minato-sensei y Kushina-san fueron huérfanos e hija única respectivamente, querían tener muchos hijos pues decían que era triste no tener con quien jugar._

A causa de ello Naruto se dio al trabajo de realizar el sueño de sus padres, la iba a llenar de niños, risas, juegos y felicidad. Decidió utilizar la casa como casa de acogida para todos los niños que perdieron a sus padres en la IV Guerra Shinobi, lo hizo con el dinero que heredó de sus progenitores, él no necesitaba tanto para vivir.

De esa forma el día 10 de Octubre, Naruto festejaba su decimonoveno cumpleaños y aniversario de defunción de sus padres inaugurando la casa de acogida Gama-chan, llamada así en honor a su querido Ero-sennin.

La casa es lo que se esperaría de alguien como Naruto Uzumaki, llena de luz, colores chillones, ruido ensordecedor y calidez, mucha calidez.

 _Ask more questions, talk about yourself less_

\- Naruto-san, Naruto-san… - lo llamaban los niños de Gama-chan en cuanto lo vieron entrar por las puertas de la gran casa.

\- Díganme niños. - les sonrió mientras cogía a uno de los niños en brazos.

\- ¿Nos vuelve a contar cómo fue que venció al malo en la última guerra? - preguntaron a coro los niños.

\- Y porque no me cuentan cómo fue su primera semana de academia.- les contestó mientras se sentaba en uno de los almohadones de la sala de juegos. - Cuéntenmelo, quiero saberlo todo. - los animo.

Todos los niños empezaron a hablar a la vez, les encantaba que un héroe como Naruto Uzumaki les prestara tanta atención.

\- Naruto-san es realmente bueno con los niños. - decía una de las trabajadoras del local.

-Sí, sería muy buen padre. - le respondió Shizune, la encargada de Gama-chan.

 _If it snows, go outside, build a jump, get some help_

 _Get a sled, thrash the hill with your friends till it melts_

Era invierno en Konoha y en esa madrugada fue la primera nevada de la temporada, Sasuke, Naruto Menma y Hikari - sus hijos d años respectivamente - estaban de visita en casa de los Nara, todos los de su generación fueron a ver a Temari y Shikamaru, a festejar su aniversario de bodas.

\- ¡Vamos niños! ¡Construyamos un fuerte-ttebayo! - llamo Naruto a Shikadai, Menma y Hikari. - Ustedes también. - apuntó a sus amigos.

\- Hace mucho frío Naruto. - respondió Ino y todos los otros asintieron a sus palabras.

\- ¡Papá vamos! - llamó el niño de 4 años al Nara mayor.

\- Que pereza. - dijo Shikamaru levantándose y yendo a buscar su chaqueta y la de su hijo.

Entretanto Sasuke iba vistiendo a Menma con su ropa de invierno, haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña Hikari cuando acabó con el niño.

\- Naruto... - comenzó el moreno.

\- Ya lo sé Sasuke-ttebayo. - interrumpió a su pareja con una sonrisa.

\- Hump. - respondió el Uchiha pasando a la niña a su marido.

\- Muñeca, vamos a jugar con la nieve. - le dijo mientras hacía cosquillas en el cuello de la pequeña.

Al finalizar la tarde, todos estaban en la parte trasera de la casa de los Nara jugando con la nieve, había un enorme fuerte siendo defendido por tres infantes de la invasión de los monstruos de las cosquillas - Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Chouji y Shikamaru - mientras los demás adultos de deslizaban en trineos o hacían ángeles en la blanca nieve.

 _Go to festivals, camp, fall in love and dance_

 _You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance_

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Los chicos nos estarán esperando en la plaza del festival-ttebayo. - lo apremio Naruto.

\- Ya voy dobe. - fue la respuesta del moreno mientras salían por las puertas del departamento del rubio.

Era el festival de la primavera y toda Konoha se había apersonado en la fiesta, había niños por doquier con padres o hermanos corriendo detrás de ellos, parejas dando un paseo tomados de la mano y grandes grupos de amigos metiendo ruido.

Al finalizar la noche con todos sus amigos sentados esperando que iniciaran los fuegos artificiales Naruto se sintió feliz, tenía a sus amigos y al amor de su vida al lado suyo. Cogió la mano libre de Sasuke y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de la misma, sonriendo cuando consiguió un ligero sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas del moreno

\- Dobe. - susurro como respuesta Sasuke.

 _Take risks, cause life moves so fast_

 _You're only young once, my loved one, this is your chance_

\- Vamos a por el segundo. - dijo el rubio mientras saltaba encima de Sasuke. Solo para salir volando por la ventana de la casa.

\- En tus sueños usuratonkachi. - respondió el Uchiha preparándose para ir a dormir.

 _I'll be patient, one more month_

 _You'll wrap your fingers round my thumb_

 _Times are changing, I know, but who am I if_

 _I'm the person you become_

 _If I'm still growing up, up, up, up_

 _I'm still growing up, up, up, up_

 _\- Es el niño más bonito del mundo-ttebane._ \- decía Kushina a Minato mientras veían cómo su hijo y su nieto se acercaban a sus tumbas con un ramo de flores. Minato tan solo sonrió observando la imagen que proyectaban ambos ojiazules, pues el pequeño Menma heredó los cabellos negros de su otro padre.

\- Papá, mamá, lo siento, llevo tiempo sin venir a visitarlos-ttebayo. - saludo Naruto al llegar a las lápidas de sus padres. – Menma-chan saluda a los abuelos. - dijo el rubio mientras movía una de las pequeñas manos del bebé.

\- Aaabaaa. - balbuceo el infante de cuatro meses.

 _\- Ahhhh… que mono._ \- grito Kushina derretida por su nieto.

\- Se pueden creer que la abuela Tsunade nos dijo que no tenemos que tener a Menma todo el tiempo en brazos. - reclamo el rubio, mientras se sentaba en el césped con el bebé en brazos. - Solo mírenlo. - dijo dejando a su hijo acostado sobre una manta que puso ahí para él. El pequeño estaba balbuceando mirando las nubes, moviendo los brazos y las piernas. - Sí es el niño más lindo del mundo, como no voy a querer abrazarlo todo el rato. - continuo, cogiendo de nuevo al bebé en el brazos dándole besos por toda su pequeña carita consiguiendo sacar risas repiqueteantes a su hijo.

 _\- Naruto es un padre tonto._ \- río Minato al ver a su hijo jugar con su nieto

 _\- Sí que los es. -_ estuvo de acuerdo Kushina viendo a su pequeña familia con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No sé si Sasuke y yo lo estamos haciendo bien-ttebayo. - murmuró Naruto mientras movía una de sus manos con el sonajero preferido de Menma. - Ya saben, yo crecí sin padres y Sasuke aunque los haya conocido no recuerda mucho de ellos, además somos jóvenes, todos siempre lo recalcan. - dice haciendo una careta a su hijo, que provocó que esté riera aún más. - Que pasa si apenas tenemos 21 años y ya somos padres, como si fuera más normal tener 16 y participar en una guerra-ttebayo. - dijo de carrerilla.

 _\- Lo están haciendo fenomenal-ttebane. -_ respondió Kushina sentada cerca de su hijo haciendo caretas también al bebé.

 _\- Sí. Que no te preocupen lo que dicen los demás, son buenos padres. -_ confirmó el rubio mayor sentado al otro lado de Naruto.

\- Pero lo que digan los demás no nos importa, ni al Teme ni a mí. - se contestó a sí mismo Naruto. - Además estamos cumpliendo todas las indicaciones de los libros de padres primerizos que nos recomendó Sakura-chan. Hablamos mucho con Menma, lo abrazamos todo el rato y le decimos que lo amamos en cada momento, aunque a Sasuke lo último le cueste un poco más, el Teme tiene un serio problema para demostrar sentimientos. - rio el rubio. - El muy bastardo tuvo que ir en una misión de dos semanas y me dejo a mi lo de cumplir la indicación de la abuela Tsunade de no llevar tanto en brazos a Menma, será difícil-ttebayo. - contó Naruto. - Realmente me preocupa lo no ser un buen padre. - siguió Naruto. - aunque no me gusta dar razón a los demás, soy joven, aún estoy creciendo, quiero ser el mejor ejemplo posible para Menma-ttebayo. - confesó jugando con los pies de su hijo que le daba pequeñas patadas sin mucha fuerza.

 _\- Puedes ser joven, pero eres un buen padre-ttebane. Crecerás más y lo continuaras siendo, pues realmente amas a Menma-chan. -_ respondió Kushina.

 _\- Escucha las palabras de tu madre Naruto. Es una mujer muy sabia._ \- dijo Minato mirando a su amada esposa con todo el cariño que le tenía.

\- Hehehe... - río Naruto. - Ya se termino el momento depresivo de Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo. - exclamó el rubio. - Vine aquí para que vean a Menma y para traerles flores por vuestro aniversario de defunción. Aún tengo que ir a la casa de acogida. - se recordó Naruto. - Vamos a hacer una pequeña merienda para festejar los 2 años de Gama-chan y aun ninguno de nosotros está caracterizado - contó Naruto. - Compre para Menma un traje de sapito, le queda precioso-ttebayo. - continuó con aquella voz que ponen los padres tontos por sus hijos.

 _\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! -_ pronunciaron a coro Minato y Kushina. - _Te amamos mucho hijo. A ti también Menma-chan._

Mamá, papá nos vamos. Di adiós Menma. - dijo Naruto mientras el bebé volvió a balbucear un _baaabba. -_ Intentaré venir más a menudo-ttebayo. - término antes de alejarse de las lápidas de sus progenitores, rumbo a la salida del cementerio.

 _\- Es un gran chico-ttebane._ \- dijo Kushina mientras se secaba las lágrimas que traicioneras, salían de sus ojos violetas.

 _\- No._ \- la contradijo Minato. - _es un gran hombre. -_ continuo el rubio observando la espalda de su hijo, que cada vez se alejaba más de ellos

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Si han llegado hasta aquí. ¡Muchas gracias!

Unas aclaraciones oportunas: la canción GROWING UP de Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ed Sheeran, la encontré leyendo un fic Solangelo - del fandom de Percy Jackson - de la autora Samanta Friki Black. Cuando la escuche me volví loca, ame la letra y la estuve escuchándola miles de veces. No sé de donde me salió escribir esto (o.O) pero me encanto. ¡Así que no! ¡Esto no es un plagio! Respeto el trabajo de Samanta Friki Black.

Está inspirada en la misma canción pero el contenido de ambas historias es diferente.

Una vez más muchas gracias por leer...

Déjenme un **review** ;3


End file.
